Poems On The Ultimate Enemy
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: All of the poems involve the Ultimate Enemy in some way. All of the characters will have a couple poems dedicated to them. Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV as she dies in the explosion of the Nasty Burger. I'm doing this for every character that died and then moving onto other poems to do with the Ultimate Enemy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Everything is slowing down,

In this moment.

The last moment.

The one that they wish would last forever.

But it can't.

Because your time is up,

The clock has stopped,

The bells have chimed.

It's time to go,

And you can't stay,

No matter how much he wants you to.

You never really got to say,

Those three little words.

The ones that would've meant the world

To both of you.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd do a poem on every characters death (I still probably will, eventually) but my muses just aren't pushing me in they direction. So I bring you Sam and Danny being reunited after Danny is killed by Dan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though! If I though! :D**

* * *

Don't die,

Let me keep hoping this might be a lie.

But I know it's not.

Because Death was the one thing you couldn't outrun,

Why you're lying here now under the rising sun,

But I will not let your life be done.

Not yet,

When I haven't gotten to give you one last kiss,

When your still someone I have to miss.

Don't close those big blue eyes,

Please don't make me say goodbye,

And then hello all over again.

But you're here,

And it's all so clear.

Your gone from that world.

That I understand.

I can see you now,

With your head bowed,

In silent shame,

For someone else's wrongful deed.

There's nothing to forgive but I'll take the lead,

I'll take your hand and hold it tight,

I'll lead you inward into something new,

And I'll be coming with you too.

* * *

**Review? I'll give you all cookies? *holds out tray of steaming chocolate chip cookies * And cookies and angst are a great combination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is about Danny's depression after losing his family and friends (and Mr. Lancer) in the explosion. Personally, I think this is one of the best poems I've ever written.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

I didn't want this life,

But I have it,

Cupped fire in my palm,

Like a little bird.

It can be crushed,

Extinguished,

So very easily.

I didn't want this life,

But I still have it.

It used to be golden,

Bright as the sun,

But now it is dimming,

The light getting low,

Dulling with each passing day.

One day there will be but a spark left in my palm,

While everyone else's,

Burn like the sun,

I'll have an ember,

While they have the light,

They'll still be going,

While I'm left behind.

This fire is dying,

While theirs are shining bright.

There is nothing left to do,

And so much left to say.

But the sun is setting now,

Setting on me,

As my ember dies.

* * *

**Secret: This poem was not originally written for DP, but I realized how well it connected to the fandom so I published here for all the DP fans out there. **

**I think it connects pretty well but that's up to you guys. Please review? Your reviews make me so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, I felt inspired to write a poem. It's about Danny's thoughts on Dan. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom. But if I did, you'd hear me screaming in joy all around the world. :)**

* * *

He is me,

The person I never wanted to be.

He's the one in my nightmares,

Haunting my dreams.

He walks in the shadows,

In the back of my mind,

They all say he's gone,

But that's not really true.

He's still there, because I still exist.

He's what happens when loss goes to far,

When you're so broken you can't be fixed.

He leaves upon my heart a jagged scar.

I've tried to get away,

To leave the past behind and look for the light.

But this is a fight where I don't get a say.

I can't keep running from him forever.

Because he's always there,

No matter how I much I tell him Never.

He's a part of me,

The darker side,

The one that I hope no one ever has to see.

* * *

**I can't think of anything else to say but this: Review!**


End file.
